


我的，我的

by CHOCO424



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCO424/pseuds/CHOCO424





	我的，我的

*424  
星娜 现实向

 

*  
柔弱的，单薄的，可爱的，乖巧伶俐的，  
我的志晟  
————————————————

 

“为什么给别人存的麻薯啊，麻薯不是我吗？”

朴志晟揪住罗渽民的袖口使劲揉，病恹恹靠在哥哥身上，轻声控诉哥哥的又一次多情。

“你怎么连这个也要吃醋。”

罗渽民抓住他的手指轻轻捏了捏表示安慰，望着车窗外闪过的灯光，笑得无奈又宠溺。不用回头也知道小孩是怎样的委屈，小脸皱巴巴的，嘴抿成一条细线往两端耷拉着，像捏在手心的一团麻薯。  
朴志晟把手抽出来，故作愤怒去扇罗渽民手背，末了又攥紧已经被揉皱的袖口，继续用软糯语气发泄不满。

“我才是麻薯，只有我是麻薯。”

我才是哥哥唯一的麻薯。唯一的。

罗渽民哭笑不得，扭头，用指尖去挠他的下巴。他扬起脖子往旁边躲，他便顺着弧线来回抚摸，试图稀释小孩的醋意。  
朴志晟被挠得心痒痒，握住罗渽民的手腕，也不挪开，渐渐乖巧起来，享受哥哥的安抚。倒是罗渽民觉得还不够，小孩嘴依然嘟着，明显没消气，便使出杀手锏，扑上去揪住他的脸颊肉往两边扯。  
朴志晟被他压倒在座位上，发出无效的咕噜咕噜的抗议。罗渽民飞快落下一个吻，哄着他说回去再计较。朴志晟的手先是搭在他肩膀，然后顺着手臂慢慢滑落，再次圈住他的手腕。  
朴志晟很喜欢这个动作。比起十指相扣，他更习惯小心翼翼地握住哥哥的手腕。这样哥哥就逃不掉了，就永远永远锁在自己身边了。  
然而这宣示主权的笨拙伎俩很早就被哥哥识破。

 

“要闻闻看吗？”  
曾经众目睽睽之下，罗渽民朝朴志晟伸出手去。小孩中计，傻愣愣直往陷阱里栽，习以为常捏住他的手腕，凑近吸了吸鼻子。  
桃子味的。  
在他灵魂出窍的瞬间，脖子到耳根变得通红，他触电般松手，怔怔盯着下行的扶梯，脑子一片混沌，飘满了粉色烟雾。  
好坏啊，哥哥怎么这么坏。太狡猾了。

“好闻吗？”

偏偏落了平地罗渽民还要凑上来和他并肩，帽檐碰碰他的脑袋，温热气息落在脖颈，像漂亮的恶魔晃动尾巴，吐着鲜红信子把懵懂小孩往下勾。朴志晟昏昏沉沉掉进翻滚冒泡的地狱锅炉，却发现只是蛊人心智的温泉，而且——  
是桃子味的。

“好闻。”

朴志晟晕乎乎跟着走，身子轻微颤栗，分不清是被反将一军的懊恼，还是大庭广众之下和哥哥调情的羞涩。

“志晟喜欢吗？”

罗渽民轻轻拍着他的背，若无其事跟队伍走，盛满的狡黠爱意从眼角洒下。

“喜……喜欢。”

“那哥哥每天都为了志晟喷一点好不好？”

朴志晟仿佛听到热水烧开的尖叫声顶起了天灵盖直冲云霄，白茫茫的蒸汽把脸烘得滚烫。他猛的攥住罗渽民手腕，不似从前那样小心翼翼像捧着什么易碎的珍宝。他用了狠劲，鼓起勇气扭头看哥哥，哥哥却云淡风轻对上他惊慌的目光，这下刺激了他脆弱的泪腺，连睫毛翘起的弧度都是阴谋得逞的罪证。视线模糊之前他锁定他干裂的嘴唇，故作理直气壮扭转话题。

“你又没涂润唇膏。”

说完沾沾自喜挺起了胸膛，皱皱鼻子，薄薄一层眼泪迅速蒸发了。

“不是出门前被你吃了吗？”

“也是桃子味的。”

“志晟这是想赖账吗？”

“志晟这样不行啊，多少次了。”

“我这样子要怪——”

“呃啊啊啊哥不许再说了！”

朴志晟羞得直跺脚，握紧了拳头捶打空气，零星几下软绵绵落在哥哥肩膀，双眼通红。罗渽民笑着任他闹，舔舔嘴唇，又去捏他脸。  
队友习惯了这对活宝的喧闹，甚至顺手捏一把软软的麻薯过瘾，然后罗渽民捏着朴志晟的后颈将他往自己身边带了些，无声宣示主权。闹腾完他抹了抹小孩的眼角，真是湿润的，只得叹口气，自己先收场。

“哥哥不会离开你的。”

他主动送上手腕，小孩抽噎着，赶紧握住了。

“哥哥永远是你的。”

 

被抵在门板上亲热是常事，尤其是罗渽民又无意识对别人散发温柔之后。朴志晟偏执得厉害，亲吻只埋头亲一处，小鸡啄米似的碰着罗渽民的嘴唇，每一寸都吻遍了，换牙齿轻轻啃，啃完了开始吮吸，也是一点一点。罗渽民有时耐不住他这样磨蹭，偏过头想亲吻别处，又被捏住下巴掰回来，继续按部就班进行下一道工序。  
朴志晟总是小心翼翼的，罗渽民仿佛什么稀世珍宝，用力一捏就会有裂痕。

哥哥可不能弄碎了，给我的爱流失了会怎么办。一点也不能丢。

圈在腰上的手也是温柔的，慢悠悠钻入衣衫，顺着他后背的骨节一个个摸上去，像机关一层层打开，又恰好在欲望门前停下。罗渽民的身子一点点变软，双手圈住朴志晟的脖子寻找微弱依靠，仅仅是最朴实的安抚也让他头昏脑涨。

“我想摸摸哥哥，可以吗?”

朴志晟每次都会很乖巧地征询更进一步的意见，在亲吻间隙得到哥哥黏糊糊的应答。他并不适应舌吻，习惯紧闭牙关专心致志嘬嘴，但是罗渽民偏爱，趁他开口钻了空当，舌尖迅速入侵。他略有躲闪，罗渽民不得不仰头踮脚达到平等的高度，匡正了他的脑袋，渐渐掌握主动权。

臭小孩怎么还在长啊。

一扇门分割出两个截然不同的世界，门外队友在组队打游戏，吵吵嚷嚷的很是热闹，门内空气黏稠，除了交错的喘息，只有略显破格的啧啧水声，每一粒尘埃都吸附了欢喜，沉甸甸往下坠。  
朴志晟的手指绕着乳晕打转，跟上了亲吻的节奏。画够了圆圈便按住乳首，轻轻挤压揉捏，舍不得拉扯。  
罗渽民挣扎着结束亲吻，丝线在空中断裂，嘴角和眼角晶莹又泛红。他像搁浅的鱼，大口喘气，粉嫩舌尖还未来得及收回，又被咬住了。朴志晟蛮横地堵住他的嘴，不许他擅自逃离，又适时给他渡气。压抑的呻吟落回胸腔，被控制的身体愈发敏感。他还是很难估摸朴志晟的脾气要发多久，要亲够几分钟才肯罢休。  
队友在客厅大吼问他们吃不吃水果时，朴志晟恰好含住罗渽民的乳尖用力一嗦，半声惊叫跑出喉咙，剩下半句融成眼泪挂在睫毛尖尖上。房门被敲响，抛来疑惑，朴志晟咬着哥哥的果粒，含糊不清敷衍过去。  
罗渽民要化成一滩水，慢慢往下滑，朴志晟本是半蹲着，也随着他向下，嘴始终没有离开。罗渽民瘫坐在地上，朴志晟就钻进他怀里继续。

“志晟啊……”

眼泪不受控制扑簌簌落下，是饱含情欲的，是快活的，是享受的。黏腻的尾音缠绵勾了几转，沾染哭腔，轻微颤抖。朴志晟却停下了动作，瞪圆了眼，傻愣愣看着哥哥哭泣。

“是不是弄疼你了……”

他瞅瞅他红润的双唇，又瞅瞅他挺立的红肿的乳尖，突然陷入惶恐，开始自我忏悔，指尖凑近被他迫害的地方又不知所措移开。

“我很用力吗…很疼吗……”

持续稳定的快感莫名终止，罗渽民气得翻了个白眼，抹掉眼泪把小孩踹开，扶墙颤巍巍站起来，一声不吭往浴室走去。朴志晟跌坐在地上发愣，实在搞不懂哥哥怎么就哭了，怎么就发脾气了。  
过了许久，罗渽民湿漉漉出来，朴志晟还坐在原地揪着头发苦恼，听见声响，抬头委屈巴巴看哥哥，眼角嘴角都耷拉着，像失宠的狗狗，耳朵软趴趴贴着脑袋，黯然伤神。

“我有没有弄疼哥哥啊……”

罗渽民瘪瘪嘴，依旧不理他，跳上床玩起手机。麻薯狗狗跑到他身边跪坐，拼命摇着尾巴，眼泪汪汪的。  
朴志晟很温柔，力度控制得很好，而偏偏是这份克制让罗渽民难耐，对于长久的，平稳的刺激，正常的宣泄是不加遮掩的缠绵的呻吟，但是罗渽民要怎么办呢?朴志晟这个小傻瓜真是什么都不懂。亲吻只亲一处，吸乳尖也只吸一处，罗渽民能怎么办呢？不止一次这样了。

志晟啊，另一边也要。

他总不能这样说出来吧。  
于是他干脆把小孩晾在一边，独自鼓捣手机。朴志晟戳戳他的肩膀，又晃了晃，扯了扯被子，见哥哥不理他，噘着嘴爬回自己被窝，时不时哼几声试图引起哥哥注意。  
又是罗渽民先服软，起身一巴掌拍在小孩屁股上，打开手机把通讯录界面怼到被子上。  
除了朴志晟的备注有一长串乱七八糟的前缀，其他都规规矩矩改成了原名。

“这样行了吧？嗯？”

罗渽民恶声恶气质问，瞪圆了眼，一副再敢闹脾气就扯烂你的脸的架势。  
朴志晟慢吞吞从被子里探出脑袋，头发被自己蹭乱了，他瞥了一眼手机，吞了吞口水，没敢看凶神恶煞的哥哥，缩了脖子又想钻回被窝。罗渽民揪住他后颈把他提溜出来，开始疯狂揉脸。

“你说你一天到晚的吃什么飞醋？”

“还吃吗？下次还敢乱吃醋吗？”

“嗯？说话啊？刚刚咬我不是咬得很起劲吗？”

虽然被罗渽民扯得无法开口说话，但朴志晟的确没有保证再也不吃醋的意思，只是呜呜发出求饶，抓着哥哥的手腕，蹬腿做无用功。  
罗渽民闹完了，一屁股歇在朴志晟腰上喘气，他没有穿上衣，左边的乳尖还是红肿的。朴志晟揉着酸痛的脸颊，偷偷瞅了眼自己的成果，悄咪咪往被子里钻。  
好丢人啊。

“嗯？志晟又想赖账吗？”

罗渽民又去揪他，把罪证贴到他面前。

“嗯？怎么每次都这样啊志晟啊，怎么每次欺负完哥哥就翻脸了呢？”

朴志晟使劲往下钻，把被子裹成一团，罗渽民就压在他身上咯咯笑，隔着被子也不管是哪，狠狠亲了一口。  
是轻轻一戳就要露馅的薄皮麻薯。  
罗渽民抱着那一大团又亲了几下，心满意足滚回自己床上睡觉去了。露馅的麻薯没一会儿自己滚过来了，贴在哥哥背后软绵绵开口。

“哥哥是我的。”

罗渽民转身抬起手臂，朴志晟就钻进他怀里。

“哥哥是我一人的。”

霸道的小朋友亲热完总要反反复复确认主权，贴着哥哥的胸膛，要听着为他跳动的心跳声入睡。给多少次斩钉截铁的回复都不管用，一次又一次为鸡毛蒜皮的小事闹别扭。选了别人做队友，和别人击掌了，夸别人可爱，哪怕多看别人一眼，朴志晟都要噘嘴赌气，在小本本里记下一笔。罗渽民不厌其烦地迁就，包容，任他撒泼打滚无理取闹，被他摁着亲吻。

他知道，他远比表现的脆弱。

 

 

“怎么先吹蜡烛了，为什么不许愿呢？”

“明知道不能实现，许愿有什么用呢。”

“你想要什么啊，哥哥给你实现。”

“说了实现不了的。”

“都不能说给哥哥听吗？”

“都说了实现不了的！”

朴志晟的16岁生日派对以和罗渽民单方面冷战收场。他穿着哥哥送他的424卫衣跑回房间，然后毫无预兆的，失声痛哭。

 

“2018年要达成的目标是，照顾好渽民哥。”

“但是，今天离得太远了。”

 

那2018年的生日愿望是什么呢？

罗渽民时常想，如果他没有翻开朴志晟的笔记本，这傻孩子要怎么办呢？

 

【2018年2月5日 我可以做哥哥的唯一吗】

说了最喜欢我了，为什么还对别人这么好呢

这样的眼神不是只看我一人啊，为什么也这样看着别人呢

我想和哥哥牵手

我今天腰好痛，哥哥没有发现

到底是不是真的喜欢我啊，为什么摸别人的脸为什么要夸别人可爱

哥哥会给所有人做饭，不是只给我一个人

哥哥对每个人都这么好，我讨厌哥哥

哥哥好讨厌啊为什么又去照顾别人了

哥哥对我根本就不是那种喜欢吧，对谁都可以说我爱你，我对哥哥来说到底是什么呢，哥哥心里到底装了多少人呢

我不是小孩子了，不要只把我当小孩子，我也可以让哥哥依靠的，为什么要找别人谈心

为什么不来哄我，过来哄我我就会去洗碗的

我喜欢哥哥，不是哥哥挂在嘴边的那种喜欢。哥哥也可以这样喜欢我吗

我好喜欢哥哥，我是不是很坏啊，哥哥能不能不要看别人不要对别人好

.……

 

罗渽民翻看一条条自私又卑微的控诉，歪歪扭扭的字迹，明显是带了浓重情绪。每一条他都对上号，终于明白小孩不定时发作的任性与沉默。  
被质疑真心后有片刻的愤怒，随之翻涌而来的是无助。

为什么不和哥哥说呢。

会一遍又一遍确认别人是否真的看了自己的节目，为什么不愿意问问哥哥是不是真的喜欢你呢。

哥哥一定会给你肯定的答案啊。

哥哥怎么会不喜欢你呢。

 

朴志晟是哭着夺走笔记本的，声嘶力竭，把写过的一页一页撕下，撕碎。仅有的单薄的伪装被拆穿，堆积的爱恨从裂缝喷涌而出，赤裸裸无处可逃。

“志晟啊……”

罗渽民从背后紧紧抱住崩溃的小孩。

“怎么办啊我们志晟……怎么办……”

“你不要讨厌我……哥哥不要讨厌我……我不是那样的……”

朴志晟试图挣脱怀抱，却又死死攥住罗渽民的手腕。

“我没有那么坏的……不是那样的……”

那时朴志晟一个人住，罗渽民于是和他挤在一张小床上，小孩在他怀里缩成一团，揪着他衣领，靠在他胸口抽泣，眼泪鼻涕蹭了他一身，磕磕绊绊终于发泄了全部委屈。

“我喜欢哥哥，我只喜欢哥哥。”

“哥哥也可以只喜欢我吗？我受不了哥哥对大家都这么好。”

“我也在长大了，你不要只把我当小孩子宠。”

 

“那么，志晟啊，是想和哥哥交往吗?”

 

罗渽民教朴志晟接吻，虽然他也是第一次。只是嘴唇贴紧了嘴唇，在小孩喘不过气时松开，然后再一次贴紧。

“志晟啊，哥哥也是会难受的，这么不信任哥的话，哥哥也会心痛的。”

“志晟好蠢啊，早一点说就好了，什么也不说的话，哥哥怎么回应你呢？”

 

“哥哥先把初吻赔给你好不好？”

 

于是每天早上醒来，罗渽民都会发现朴志晟蹲在他床边，双手扒着床沿，下巴搁在手背上，冲他眨眼睛。罗渽民便伸手把那个毛茸茸的脑袋捞过来，迷迷糊糊的，任他啄自己的嘴。

“哥哥是我的。”

“嗯——”

“哥哥是我一人的。”

“唔——”

“志晟好喜欢哥哥。”

“哥哥也喜欢志晟。”

 

 

队友对于朴志晟愈发缠着罗渽民没有任何异议，尤其是rookies一起走来的几位，见证过朴志晟的跟屁虫时期，罗渽民一离开视线小孩就嚷嚷个不停。偶尔察觉到朴志晟过剩的独占欲，也只是开玩笑嗔怪罗渽民无条件的溺爱，别真的把他宠坏了。就当步入青春期的小孩渴望更多偏爱，也只有罗渽民最了解他的习性，干脆把他俩赶到一起住，什么事儿都方便，其他哥哥也落得清净。  
朴志晟完全不加掩饰了，睡前滚到罗渽民床上叭叭叭个不停，明明整日一起练习，却还要汇报自己一天的琐事，喝了五升水也要提起。罗渽民戴着眼罩时不时点个头，也不知道听进去多少。小孩抓着他的手腕轻轻晃着，越凑越近，最后贴着他的嘴唇开始真正的重点。

“哥哥怎么又这样看别人了？”

“哥哥怎么抱别人了？”

“哥哥到底是不是真的喜欢我啊？”

朴志晟的醋是吃不完的，扯下了矜持外壳，简直是整个人泡在了醋缸里。

“朴志晟你给我适可而止！”

在朴志晟吃掉罗渽民的半管润唇膏后，罗渽民扯掉一块死皮，冲小孩疯狂翻白眼。

“哥哥不喜欢我了吗？”

朴志晟蹲在他身边，双手搭在他腿上，抠着他的牛仔裤破洞，轻车熟路摆出受害者的神情，瘪嘴，眨眼。

“哥哥明明答应过我只喜欢我的。”

最终逃不过被圈在怀里亲，这一次朴志晟选择了耳根处，对准啄了五分钟。

 

罗渽民花几百块买来的汉斯圆滚滚仓鼠抱枕在同房第一天就被朴志晟扔到了床底。

“正版麻薯来了。”

“哥哥只能抱着我。”

 

可是这个死小孩依然在评价里写到：

【这哥到底是喜欢我的脸还是我啊】

 

 

罗渽民把手伸进朴志晟内裤时短暂想过他们是不是有些出格了。  
朴志晟背对着他，整个人绷紧了，一只手死死攥住他的手腕，不肯让他动作。

“让你再乱蹭！”

“鸣……我没有……是哥哥蹭的我！”

“那你松手啊不松手我怎么帮你?”

“不要你帮！我……我自己……”

“都是男人害羞什么啊！亲都亲了你还想赖账吗朴志晟？”

小孩开始掉眼泪，小脸通红。罗渽民手法生疏但尽量温柔，朴志晟没一会儿就颤抖着交待在他手里，把脑袋塞到枕头底下继续哭。  
也不算过分吧，我们，我们是情侣欸。  
罗渽民也羞得不行，手还放在朴志晟腿间，黏糊糊的不知该怎么办。两人僵持着，直到朴志晟哭够了慢吞吞开口。

“那哥哥……要帮忙吗……”

“你说呢？”

罗渽民咬牙切齿，瞪圆了眼，看到小孩好不容易恢复正常的脸色又迅速涨红，一不做二不休抓住他的手伸向自己腿间。  
朴志晟始终没敢转身，反剪胳膊，在罗渽民的胁迫和引导下以这种别扭的姿势解锁人生新篇章。

 

“你们俩能不能不赖床啊？渽民你管管志晟，别打游戏打太晚又起不来！”

“嗯嗯嗯我下次注意。”

罗渽民一边狼吞虎咽一边敷衍队友的抱怨，面不改色心不跳，倒是朴志晟，捧着牛奶小口小口喝着，魂不守舍。

什么啊这小屁孩，亲我的时候这么主动，换个方式又装什么纯情啊。

罗渽民翻个白眼，气鼓鼓去捏朴志晟的脸。

“志晟啊听到没有？要好好睡觉啊。”

 

然而小孩的贪念是无底洞，在得知一个无伤大雅的玩笑后，整整一天都没有理会罗渽民。  
大阪住宿没能抽到一间房，朴志晟早就闹了点脾气，又在节目上听说罗渽民当时用“欧巴啊”这样暧昧的词汇叫临时室友起床，差点没能管理好表情。最后的掰手腕环节被哥哥弄疼了手臂也不求饶，板着脸，甚至拒绝哥哥的安慰。

 

“朴志晟你到底想怎么样啊？你这小孩一天到晚到底在发什么脾气啊？你还想让我怎么样啊？我是对你还不够好吗？”

罗渽民锁了房门，脸色阴沉，把朴志晟从被窝里拖出来。朴志晟抿着嘴往反方向钻，死死抱住被子，不肯直视哥哥。

“朴，志，晟。”

“好好和哥哥说可以吗？”

“你不是小孩子了，志晟不是也不想让哥哥把你当小孩吗？”

“可以告诉哥哥你到底想要什么吗？”

“不要总是乱发脾气好吗？”

怒火燃烧几秒又没了气焰，罗渽民松开朴志晟，揉了揉他凌乱的头发。他开始怀疑是自己纵容过度了，小孩恃宠而骄，越来越无法无天。

“志晟说说话好吗？”

“哥哥是哪里做错了吗？”

然后他选择缄默，盯着小孩的后颈发呆。

“你总是这样。”

朴志晟慢慢开口，一个字一个字往外蹦，似乎这样能掩盖哭腔。

“你明明知道我要生气的，你明明说好了只喜欢我一人的。”

“我知道我很自私，可是我控制不了我自己。”

“我真的太喜欢哥哥了，要比你知道的还要多的多。”

“哥哥对大家都很好，那是很正常的，我知道的。可是，可是我一点点也受不了。”

“我是不是很坏啊，哥哥，志晟是不是很过分……”

“你不要生气好不好，不要对志晟发火。”

“不要讨厌我……”

“你不要……不要叫别人欧巴……”

仿佛又回到秘密被撞破的那晚，小孩哭得很凶，把血淋淋的心脏掏出来捧到罗藏民面前。任性的是他，蛮横的是他，而最后委屈的也是他，乞求原谅的也是他。

“志晟这样。真的很过分啊。”

“可是因为是志晟，所以什么都可以原谅，怎样都没关系。”

“哥哥不可能只对你一人好，哥哥要照顾很多人，哥哥要喜欢很多人。”

“可是哥哥心里，志晟你看看，这里，只有你一个人。为什么不仔细听听呢，只为你一个人跳动啊。”

“哥哥最喜欢志晟了，比志晟知道的要多的多。”

“志晟啊，哥哥也会累的，志晟这么任性，哥哥也会累的。”

 

可是没关系，真的没关系。

 

 

罗渽民不知道怎么就昏昏沉沉坐下去了。朴志晟一直问他疼不疼，扶着他的腰紧张得一动不动，罗渽民被吵得脑瓜疼，干脆捂住他的嘴。  
相互解决了很多次，却是第一次真正坦诚相待。终于吞没后罗渽民累得瘫倒在朴志晟怀里，后者还是傻愣愣僵着，依旧只会问痛不痛。

“舒服吗？”

罗渽民舔舔他的嘴唇。

朴志晟点点头，又摇摇头。

“哥哥你好像不太舒服。”

罗渽民哭笑不得，连翻几个白眼嘲笑小孩的无知。  
朴志晟被保护得太好了，能够心无旁骛做自己喜欢的事，畅通无阻，除了跳舞，他的世界就是围绕罗渽民旋转，很多道理是由罗渽民教给他的，很多事都是跟着罗渽民学的。小孩窝里横  
的臭脾气，也只能罗渽民担起全责。  
他羞于表达也不知如何表达，感情这件事罗渽民没有办法教他，因为他自己也一塌糊涂，在朴志晟面前丢掉了一切原则。开诚布公前朴志晟甚至不敢在舞台上主动牵哥哥的手，呆在原地眼巴巴等哥哥想起自己。小孩说要照顾好哥哥，虽然经常发脾气但是真的有在好好履行承诺，用很隐晦的方式，在直播里悄悄把哥哥拉到中间。  
朴志晟无疑是幸福的，作为队里最小的孩子，哪个哥哥不是抢着宠他。可是有哪一份爱是他专享的呢？

只有罗渽民会给他，也只有罗渽民能给他。  
或者说，朴志晟只要罗渽民的爱，专属的，独一无二的爱。

罗渽民攀着朴志晟的肩，摸索着自己动起来。过程不是很愉快，他不敢让床板发出太大声响，自己也不敢叫出来。朴志晟还在问他疼不疼，他便狠狠扯了他的脸，然后对着他的嘴使劲咬了一口。  
朴志晟好歹还是开了窍，最终扯了被子把他压在地上，慢慢抽动。

“你疼的话一定要说啊。”

“你安静点会死吗？”

“可是哥哥看上去很痛啊。”

“哇你这人，你这样子我当然不舒服啊，你是傻瓜吗？你自己不难受的吗？”

“那你……那你叫我一声欧巴。”

“.......”

 

“志晟欧巴……啊——”

这次朴志晟看到罗渽民的眼泪没有停下来，在哥哥的引导下持续动作。罗渽民一边抹眼泪一边骂骂咧咧的，细数朴志晟的种种毛病。小孩乖乖应着，愈发用力，将哥哥顶撞得说不出完整句子。

“疼就咬我。”

罗渽民也不客气，一口咬住他肩膀。

“哥哥你咬疼我了。”

“你能不能闭嘴啊朴志晟？”

罗渽民留下一圈牙印，抬头去咬朴志晟舌头，恰好把冲撞出的呻吟堵回去。

“哥哥我快到了，你让我出来。”

朴志晟的嘴堵不住，又开始询问哥哥的意见。罗渽民被他弄得头昏脑涨，哪管得了这么多，双腿死死缠住他的腰不让他走。  
罗渽民最后的呻吟招来敲门声，当事人瘫在地上，高潮余韵迟迟未散，除了喘息发不出其他回应，而罪魁祸首灵魂出窍，双眼通红，盯着身下一摊残局，不敢相信自己就这么丢在哥哥身子里了。

“渽民啊，志晟不听话你训几句就好了，你们别打起来啊。”

下班路上浓重的火药味让队友误以为是一场空前绝后的大战序幕，事实证明，的确空前，绝不绝后就不一定了。

“没呢，他自己磕到床板了，我这么喜欢志晟怎么舍得打他呢？”

罗渽民缓过半条命，咬牙切齿地回答。给了朴志晟一巴掌，小孩才如梦初醒，战战兢兢从哥哥体内退出来，带出一摊罪证，滴在被子上，勾得哥哥又哼哼几声。

“现在相信哥哥属于你了吗？嗯？还会再乱吃醋吗？”

“嘴巴只让你亲，胸也只让你亲……”

“额啊啊啊哥哥你不要说了！”

朴志晟滚到一边捂住脸，耳朵红的要滴血。罗渽民挪到他身边，扒开他的手，拉过来放在自己小腹上。

“这里面也只有你……”

朴志晟迅速抽回手，跳起来扑倒床上把自己卷进被子做巨型麻薯。

罗渽民气得直翻白眼，勉强站起来，然后故意倒在麻薯上。

“你搞清楚啊朴志晟！”

他捅开被子去揪朴志晟的脸。

“被亲的是我被上的是我，你到底在害羞什么啊你怎么又这样啊？”

却猝不及防被麻薯吞了进去，陷入黑暗，小孩柔软的唇贴上他额头，沿着鼻梁吻下来，路过嘴唇，喉结，胸膛，最后停留在小腹。

 

“我的。”

他虔诚地抚摸，亲吻，一遍又一遍宣誓。

“哥哥是我的。”

“我是志晟的。”

“哥哥是我一个人的。”

“我只属于志晟。”

罗渽民一遍遍给予回应，配合这幼稚又神圣的仪式。  
他知道他下一次还是会乱吃醋，还是会强调主权。但是没关系，因为是志晟所以没关系。问多少次回答多少次他都不会厌倦。

 

那个脆弱，温柔，笨拙的朴志晟，只属于他。

 

END


End file.
